


halloween v: heist supreme

by humhallelvjahs



Series: together, you're loveable and loveable [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, at least i think it's kinda funny, twist ending? not really but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humhallelvjahs/pseuds/humhallelvjahs
Summary: the annual halloween heist is upon us at the nine nine. this year, it's anybody's game.





	halloween v: heist supreme

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i’ve written for anything in a hella long time so bear with me. based on a headcanon I saw on tumblr posted by youngsamberg; it immediately inspired me. I originally posted this on tumblr but I'm posting it here too bc I crave validation. let me know what you think!

After months of planning and scheming, Halloween had arrived, and with it, the annual heist. The week leading up to it had been peppered with suspicious glares between coworkers, wondering who was conspiring and what they had planned. Amy had prepared a binder, of course; Holt would glare out of the windows in his office, with the shades mostly drawn. Rosa made a show of sharpening her knives at her desk, while Charles was constantly looking over his shoulder. However, everyone carefully watched Jake, who had been acting the shiftiest of all. They all knew that he would be most determined to win this year, desperate to reclaim his title after having lost three years in a row. When he gathered the detectives in the briefing room, they all braced themselves for the greatest heist yet.

“This year’s heist will be a bit different,” Jake announced to everyone. “Since we have so many previous champions striving to regain or defend their titles, picking teams would be pointless. Tonight, it’s every man for himself.” Jake watched as everyone glared at each other, eyeing their competition. He hastily added, “Oh! And you’ll have no idea what you’re looking for.” He was met with groans of exasperation.

“How do we steal something when we don’t even know what it is?” Amy questioned, her mind reeling with how none of her plans included something like this. She began to rifle through her binder for ideas.

“Hear me out!” Jake exclaimed, “You’ll have a trail of clues that, one by one, will lead you to the prize and allow the winner to claim the title of Supreme Detective/Genius.”

“Or Supreme Human/Genuis,” Gina chimed in. Jake acknowledged her correction with a nod.

“You get no hints, and only the most observant and talented detective - or human,” Jake pointed this remark toward Gina, “- among us will prevail. Any questions?”

“You planned this whole thing,” Holt’s voiced boomed across the room, “How do we know you won’t…cheat?”

“Hang on there, Cap,” Jake protested, “I only came up with the idea to do it like this. The only things I know are what the prize is - however, I don’t know what the container it’s in looks like - and that there are nine clues leading up to it. Our friends on the night crew set the rest up, so I have no idea what the specific clues are or the final location of the prize.” This seemed to sit well with everyone as they nodded, agreeing that it would be a fair game. Jake stepped aside from the podium to allow Terry to step forward.

“Since I stand by last year’s sentiment that heists are dumb, and therefore am not participating, I have been tasked with presenting the first clue.” Terry took a step back and placed a coffee cup on the podium. He looked intently at his watch for a few moments as he announced, “You have one hour. Each clue is marked with one of these red stickers.” Terry gestured to the glaring red dot on the side of the white coffee cup.

“Whoever is in possession of the prize at midnight wins. Ready, and…”

The room buzzed with energy for the final few seconds before the heist began. Jake eagerly looked around at his fellow detectives, watching the wheels turn in their heads as they stayed on the edge of their seats, waiting to pounce the instant they heard Terry shout…

“GO!”

The officers took off toward the break room, laughing about how obvious the first clue was. However, their premature gloating quickly fell to frustrated remarks as they didn’t find anything out of the ordinary near the coffee machine. Amy put her skills to work quickly, thinking out loud.

“The clue doesn’t necessarily lead to the next one directly, simply puts us in the right area to find it,” she mused.

“Yeah, but I don’t see a red sticker on anything in this room!” Charles countered, looking around helplessly.

“You can’t just look on the surface,” Rosa said as she opened the refrigerator. A bright red dot was present on the lid of a takeout container shoved toward the back, and in her haste to remove it, the container fell and spilled all over the floor. Everyone immediately jumped backwards, violently reacting to the smell.

“Oh, gross!” Gina whined, “That smells like something from one of Charles’ nasty restaurants.”

Amy didn’t bother announcing her discovery before bounding out of the room to rifle through Charles’ desk. While Gina continued to whine in the break room, and Charles tried to explain to her the virtues of goat hoof soup, the rest of the detectives were hot on Amy’s trail.

“Peralta has an unfair advantage, he knows everything about Boyle,” Rosa accused as she slammed the desk drawers in her frantic search.

“That doesn’t mean I catalog where he keeps his things,” Jake retorted, “I don’t even do that with my own stuff!”

“Obviously,” Amy replied, rifling through papers, “And his stuff is almost as messy as yours tonight. Was this to trip us up?”

“If this tripped you up, detectives, you’re not working hard enough.” Holt’s voice came suddenly from behind them, as he waltzed by twirling Charles’ handcuffs around his fingers.

“I believe this clue is meant to lead us to the holding cell?” Holt’s mistake was announcing this to everyone, as they all raced ahead of him to get inside. Rosa shook down perps as Charles stared intently at the walls and ceiling, hoping he’d find his clue there. Gina stood outside, lamenting about not wanting to get near the criminals. Amy resigned to crawling along the floor, and Jake was chuckling to himself when he saw it - the rainbow sweatband with a red sticker on the wrist of one of the perps.

He immediately took off to Holt’s office, and as soon as they saw Jake leave, everyone followed, staying hot on his tracks.

“Forty-five minutes!” Terry’s voiced echoed through the bullpen, and everyone launched into the investigation more frantically than before. While they were now in search of their fifth clue, the rules didn’t state that whoever found it first won; it was whoever has the prize at midnight, and they all knew they’d have to try to keep it away from everyone else until then.

Quickly, the detectives realized that the clues were getting increasingly more difficult to find. They turned Holt’s office upside down - without making too much of a mess, per Captain’s orders.

“Detectives, move whatever you like, but if everything isn’t back in its place by the time you find your clue, I’m taking overtime for the month.”

Not wanting to risk it, the detectives carefully searched Holt’s office, their caution making this search the longest one yet. Holt himself was perplexed, contemplating opening his safe when he couldn’t find a red sticker anywhere; however, he remembered that after the first Halloween Heist, he upped the security on it immensely. If someone were to break into that safe now, well, the Captain would have much larger problems.

“This is useless!” Amy whined, “Are we sure Jake didn’t just lead us on a false trail?”

Jake gasped dramatically, putting on his most authentic Southern Belle accent, “Why, I never!”

“No way,” Rosa said, “Where else in the precinct would a gay pride bracelet lead us?” This statement drew Charles’ eyes to the Captain’s desk, where Holt’s own pride flag sat. He carefully examined the stack of paperwork sitting neatly in the center.

“So far these clues have been things that are here every day,” Charles started, as he pulled a marked manila folder from the pile, “So, why not look for the ordinary instead of the out of place?”

Jake rushed to Charles’ side to examine the folder, which had a bright red sticker neatly on the front.

“This is a case file of the Sarge’s,” Jake observed, quickly patting Boyle on the back before bounding out of the room.

“Thirty minutes!” Terry announced as he realized the detectives began swarming his desk.

“Aw, come on! Why’d you have to include Terry’s stuff in this?” He complained.

“Blame the night crew!” Jake answered as he frantically handled the computer monitor. Terry threw his arms up in exasperation as he watched the 9-9 dismantle his workstation.

“What the hell?” Rosa exclaimed, forcefully yanking a knife off the underside of the desk, “Who took one of my knives?!” She angrily peeled off the red sticker in one fell swoop before glaring at her fellow detectives.

“Next clue is at Rosa’s desk!” Gina announced as she took off in that direction. The others followed out of excitement and fear of what Rosa might do with that knife.

This was another slow-going search, and the detectives felt the time crunch more than ever.

“There’s only three clues left,” Amy announced, her eyes darting all over Rosa’s desk in hopes of catching a flash of red, “At this rate, we’ll never finish in time.”

“Don’t give up just yet,” Jake said as he reached down into one of the drawers, “I think I found our next clue.”

Jake produced a pristine pack of cigarettes with a red sticker on the carton, and Amy immediately snatched them out of his hands and made a beeline for the roof.

“Does this heist really have her this stressed out?” Captain Holt asked, having missed the telltale sticker.

“No, it’s the next clue,” Jake said as he followed Amy outside. Everyone else followed, eager and desperate to win.

Almost as soon as everyone was outside, they spotted it. A bulging 3” white binder with glitter letters on the front reading “Amy’s Dream Wedding”. Amy’s face was almost as red as the sticker on the spine.

“Oh my god,” Gina laughed, “You really do make a binder for everything!”

“This one’s private!” Amy exclaimed, “I’ve never had this at work before, how did it get here?”

The teasing stopped when they heard Terry declare the time remaining.

“Fifteen minutes, detectives!” he shouted, and they all came running back inside. The detectives felt extremely confident in their search, until they actually got to Amy’s desk.

“Amy is the most organized out of everyone here, so it should be easy to spot, right?” Charles asked as they all stared dumbfounded at the desk. It was pristine as ever, but through all the neat stacks and cataloged drawers, there wasn’t a red sticker in sight. They spent a good ten minutes rummaging through drawers and papers, while Amy attempted to clean up the mess they were creating. Gina dumped Amy’s trash can out onto the floor at one point, much to the detective’s dismay.

“Gina!” Amy scolded, bending down to pick it all up.

“Wait a second,” Jake stopped everyone as he stared at Amy’s computer. In the scuffle, someone bumped the mouse and brought up the desktop. The wallpaper was a photo of Jake and Amy together, however something about it was changed. There was a great red dot placed right in the middle of Jake’s shirt.

“It’s at my desk!” He declared, sprinting around to it. Amy was right behind him, groaning about how messy it was.

“This is worse than Charles’ desk,” she said, “We’ll never find it in time!”

“You might be right,” Jake agreed, “I can’t even find anything here on a regular day, so this might be difficult.” Amy rolled her eyes at his disorganization while she opened a drawer, which she immediately slammed shut due to the mess inside.

“How long has that bagel been in there?” Rosa asked in disgust. Jake simply shrugged at her while he felt around the underside of his desk, hoping something other than old gum stuck there.

While everyone else either rummaged aimlessly, or looked around in confusion as to where they should start, Amy spotted something in the middle of a stack of old case files. She zeroed in on the prize as she swept the papers out of the way. By the time everyone else caught on, Amy already had the box in her hand.

“Got it!” she declared triumphantly, holding it high over her head..

“One minute left!” Terry announced, and Amy looked to Jake to rub her victory in his face. She stuck her tongue out at him and was prepared to make a break for it with the prize, until she realized he wasn’t trying to take it from her; no one was. Now she noticed that all her colleagues had taken a step back.

“One minute left, Peralta, and you’re not going to try and claim victory?” Amy teased.

“Not this year,” Jake said, suddenly smiling at her very fondly. Amy was very confused, and examined the box more closely.

“What’s in here, anyway?” She asked, stroking the smooth black velvet that encased the package. “It looks like a jewelry box, but bigger. Like a medal belongs in here. Ooh, is that the prize? Do I get a fancy medal?”

“Why don’t you open it and find out?” Jake suggested, thinking that the moment it took Amy to open that box was the longest of his life.

Amy slowly lifted the lid, the hinges resisting her slightly. Inside, she found not a medal bearing the words “Supreme Detective/Genius”, but rather a simple diamond ring nestled neatly in the center of what she now realized was a grossly oversized box, which threw her off completely.

Suddenly, Jake was in front of her on one knee, reaching for her free hand. Amy felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes, and wanted to scream her answer before Jake even had a chance to speak. However, she appreciated how much planning he must have done for this, and the last thing she wanted to do was ruin all that.

“Amy Santiago, I’ve never met a woman in my life as incredible as you,” Jake started, his voice already threatening to falter. No matter how many times he had rehearsed it with Charles, saying it to Amy was an entirely different ballgame. Nevertheless, he was determined to say everything.

“You’re fierce and passionate, brave and determined, caring and understanding. Every day I am grateful that you stand by me, and that you chose to love me. Words cannot begin to express the overwhelming love I have for you, but I do know this: I never want to spend another day of my life without you by my side.”

The tears were fully flowing now, but Amy didn’t care. She blinked rapidly to rid them from her eyes, lest her vision be too blurry for her to see him properly. She wanted to be able to remember this moment perfectly, for the rest of her life.

“Ames,” Amy’s smile grew to twice its size when she heard Jake say his nickname for her. She held her breath because she knew what was coming next.

“Will you marry me?”

Amy practically burst as she shouted a chorus of yes, absolutely, yes, I love you, yes, before Jake silenced her with a deep kiss. They heard the cheers of their coworkers from behind them, but it didn’t bother them one bit. Jake held Amy tighter than ever, savoring the moment as best he could. Amy melted into his arms, never feeling more at ease and at home than in that moment.

When the two finally separated, their friends around them closed in for a group hug. Charles was practically bursting at the seams, constantly declaring how happy he was. Rosa and Holt even managed to crack a smile, and Terry cried more than anyone else, saying, “Terry loves love!” They finally managed to give the couple enough space for Jake to slide the ring onto Amy’s finger, which elicited another round of cheers and celebration.

Later at Shaw’s, they all toasted to Jake and Amy, wishing them the best. However, there was one part of the Halloween tradition they still had to fulfill.

“Everyone, I believe there’s one more thing we need to do,” Jake announced, “Say it with me now!”

“Amy Santiago is the Supreme Detective/Genius!” they all chanted in unison, and Amy took a dramatic bow, relishing in her victory.


End file.
